Friends Never Say Goodbye
by cuterkobaby
Summary: Alyssa is the daughter of Shawn Michaels and best friend of Randy Orton. What happens when she catches the eye of a Certain Legacy Superstar?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There isn't much I haven't shared  
With you along the road  
And through it all there'd always be  
Tomorrow's episode  
Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning the great divide  
Ask no questions, take no side  
Who's to say who's right or wrong  
Whose course is braver run  
Still we are, have always been  
Will ever be, ask one

What is done has been done for the best  
Though the mist in my eyes might suggest  
Just a little confusion about what I'll lose  
But if I started over I know I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me and taught me that friends never say  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye

Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me and taught me that friends never say  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye

Alyssa Hickenbottom, nervously walked down the familiar halls of the Phillips Arena, in Atlanta Georgia. She had wondered if he would recognize her, she wondered if he even remembered her. They had kept in touch through writing letters and she knew that he was now a married man but she also remembered the promise he had made her before she had left to go to Paris. She came to the door that said locker room and took a deep breath and knocked on the door and it opened and there stood her best friend Randy Orton.

"Alyssa?" he asked

"Hi Randy." She said smiling big

"Oh my god, you're beautiful!" he said looking at his now grown best friend.

He couldn't help but to stare at her noticing that she was no longer that little girl that had left, but now a beautiful woman.

Alyssa looked at putting her head down trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Thanks, Randerz!" she said calling him by the name she gave him when she was little.

"Wow, no one has called me that in such a long time." He said.

"I remember when I gave you that name." she told him noticing the glow of his wedding ring.

"I do too." He told her lifting her face up with his finger.

Alyssa was about to say something when a dirty blonde haired man wearing a polo shirt and khakis peeked out. He was gorgeous she thought to herself. He stood next to Randy handing him a bottle of Pepsi.

"Hey, Orton here's your soda." He said.

"Thanks Ted, oh Ted Dibiase this is my best friend, and Shawn's daughter Alyssa Hickenbottom. Alyssa this is Ted Dibiase." He said as she smiled that famous Alyssa smile at him.

"Nice to meet you Ted." She said sticking her hand out.

"Wow, you too." He said.

Ted felt an immediate attraction to her; she was beautiful and had heard so much about her. He wanted to get to know her better little did he know that she was feeling the same exact way.


	2. Intro Redo

Friends Never Say Goodbye!

Lyrics By: Backstreet Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Ted, Randy, Cody, John, Samantha, or any other WWE Personality Mentioned. I do own Alyssa because she is my character.

Summery: Alyssa Hickenbottom or Alyssa Michaels as she is known by is the daughter of HBK Shawn Michaels and Rebecca Hickenbottom. She's the youngest person ever to be in the WWE. Growing up in the WWE the person she was closest to was Randy Orton. He is her best friend as well as her first everything. He was her first kiss, first date, first lover, first heartbreak, and was her first time. She comes back into the WWE after graduating high school in Paris and college in California she's now all grown up. What happens when she catches the eye of a certain "Priceless Superstar"? Why is Randy jealous if he's "happily" married? What happens when she finds out that he's now a single man?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Randy, tell me about Alyssa." Ted said as they were getting ready for the Hall of Fame run through.

Randy looked at Ted weird. He wondered why he was so interested in knowing more about his best friend. Ever since Randy had seen her earlier he couldn't get her off his mind.

"What is there to tell? Her dad is Shawn, her mom is Rebecca, and we grew up together basically with our fathers in the business. She's my best friend in the whole world I'd do anything for her and I know she'd do anything for me." He said remembering his childhood.

"What about boyfriend's? Has she ever dated anyone in the business? Would she?" he asked.

"Probably, I mean I know she's had past boyfriends." Randy said not mentioning that they used to date.

Randy remembered they're time together. He was her first boyfriend. He remembered kissing her soft lips for the first time. She has such soft lips. He remembered the first time they made love how she was so scared, but was glad she did her first time with him. Then he remembered how he broke her heart. Just then he felt a tug at his leg.

"Dada" the little girl said as Randy was brought back to reality.

"Hi baby" Randy said picking up Alanna.

"She was missing her daddy" Sam his wife came over to him kissing him softly.

"I missed her too" he said smiling kissing his wife back.

"Get a room you too" Ted said laughing as he kissed Alanna on top of the head.

"Shut up Ted, just because you don't have a woman." Randy said laughing.

"Maybe that will soon change" he said walking out to go find Alyssa.

"I wonder what that means?" Sam asked as Randy knew exactly what he meant.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alyssa was sitting in her dad's dressing room listening to her I-pod when she saw a shadow behind her; she turned around and saw Ted.

"Hey!" she said smiling.

"Hey Alyssa, I'm sorry if I interrupted." Ted said smiling back.

"No it's fine Ted, I was just listening to my music. I'm kinda nervous. I don't wanna mess up my dad's speech tonight." She said.

"You'll do great." He said.

"I hope so. My dad is my hero, well next to Randy he's my hero. Those two are the most important men in my life." She said proudly.

"Oh, so you don't have a boyfriend or anything?" he asked hopefully.

Alyssa, smirked, "No no one special, I mean I wouldn't say no if I found the right man. What about you? Has anyone captured the Fortunate Son's heart?"

Ted smiled, "Oh so you've watched me?"

"Of course, I know that you, Randy, and Cody use to be in Legacy then he kicked your ass at Wrestlemania and you went on to become the cocky, arrogant, ladies man that you are today." She giggled.

"Handsome, you forgot handsome, sexy, strong and rich." Ted said smirking.

"Why Ted Dibiase I think you are full of yourself. I kinda think that's hot." She said.

"Are you flirting with me Miss Hickenbottom?" Ted asked her smirking that famous smirk.

"And what if I am?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Then, I'll have to say I like it." He said.

"Good." She told him moving close to him acting like she was gonna kiss him but teased him.

"I was wondering um..." Ted started to ask her.

"If you're asking me to go on a date with you my answer would be I would love to" she said quickly kissing his cheek as she skipped out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alyssa walked down the hall and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"Hi Daddy!" she said as he turned around and hugged her.

"Hi baby, did you find Randy?" HBK asked his daughter.

"Yes, I found him oh daddy I've missed him so much" she said hugging him tighter.

"I know sweetie, but you know your daddy missed you more and is so glad that you're gonna induct me tonight." He said.

Alyssa smiled she was a daddy's girl and was so glad that Vince had asked her to do this.

"I'm so glad that Vince asked me. You're one of the most important people in my life." Alyssa told him kissing his cheek.

Shawn blushed as he knew that she would always be his baby girl.

"Um daddy what do you know about Ted?" she asked.

Shawn looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?' he asked.

"Well, I kind agreed to go on a date with him." She said.

"YOU WHAT?" Shawn about screamed.

"Daddy, he seems really nice, and maybe just maybe he can make me forget" Alyssa put her head down.

"Baby I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt again." He said.

"I know daddy. I'll see you out there." She said kissing his cheek.

Alyssa left skipping down the hallway, as she did she heard moaning coming from the room down the hall she looked in and saw something she never wanted to see. She saw Randy and Sam making love.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Randy's POV

"Oh god Randy I'm gonna cum" Sam moaned in my ear.

"Do it baby." I groaned as I pumped into her faster feeling myself spill into her. I pulled out of her when I heard a gasp.

"Oh my god." I looked up and saw Alyssa shocked and running out.

"Alyssa wait!" I said pulling my boxers on.

"Randy what in the hell?" Sam asked, "We just got done making love and you're gonna chase after her?"

"Sam, you don't understand I just got her back. My best friend is back and I have to talk to her." I said running out.

"Alyssa, please stop." I said trying to catch up with her.

"No Randy I didn't mean to interrupt I heard noises. Go back to your wife." She said walking faster.

"Alyssa Faye!" I yelled but she didn't even look at me.

"Baby Girl." I finally said.

When I had said that she turned around with a tear coming down.

"That was the last thing you said to me when you told me you were getting married." She said quickly wiping it away.

"I know, that was the last day I saw you until earlier." I said looking down.

"Randerz, don't I'll be okay. Besides I have a date later." She said trying to smile.

"A date? With who?" I asked trying not to sound jealous.

"Ted. He asked by to dinner after the HOF." She said.

"Oh, I hope you two have fun." I said walking passed her.

I didn't get it. If I'm a married man with a daughter why was I so jealous?


End file.
